tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Scurry Scrumpy
Scurry Scrumpy is a mischievous RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user TheColorRedpwns, mostly known as BriefCasey795 His main theme is Buzzy Beetle Boss from "Paper Mario: Sticker Star", and his attack theme is Horã Moldoveneasca de Joc from "Rabbids Go Home". Appearance and Personality Scurry Scrumpy is a RED Demoman with a quite lanky physique who sports A Whiff of the Old Brimstone, the Liquor Locker, Ali Baba's Wee Booties, and the Glengarry Bonnet. He is also armed with a multi-functional Scottish Resistance, which allows him to use most of his abilities. Scurry Scrumpy is mainly mischievous, and likes to cause madness and craziness. Due to his wacky personality, usually, when he appears, he can be seen in a weird pose. Scurry Scrumpy is also agile, and flexible, allowing him to bend, move, and jump in any odd way possible. Powers and Abilities Scurry Scrumpy has the power to defy physics, and even break the 4th wall sometimes. Since he is armed with a multi-functional Scottish Resistance, it allows him to do things vital to his movements. (Ex. Teleportation) As the name suggests, the multi-functional Scottish Resistance not only works like a normal Scottish Resistance, but it can be used as several other things, such as a vacuum, laser gun, snowball launcher, etc. However, it cannot use the abilities of other freaks despite its wide range of abilities. While he likes causing mischief as he feels like it, such as causing something strange and then teleporting away (Sometimes staying in the vicinity to see what happens depending on what he does), his usual style of it is pranking people. When he finds a target to mess with or prank, He will appear in a physics defying fashion and greet his target by saying who he is, followed by a random act. He will then tease his victim for some time until he's satisfied, or conflicted with. Though, he also has a short temper. If there is conflict, he will then proceed to use his multi-functional Scottish Resistance to capture the victim with the vacuum functionality, and then humiliate the victim elsewhere. (Ex. Throwing the victim into a sewer) Depending on the situation, he will either teleport away afterwards, or laugh at the victim's misfortune. If there is still conflict, (Which is usually the case) then he will proceed to kill the victim, usually using the regular stickybomb function. Scurry Scrumpy can also kill anyone regardless of team. Though, unless conflict arises, Scurry Scrumpy usually doesn't do his silliness with malicious intent, as he was genuinely shocked when one of his acts lead to two people falling off a building and landing on top of a bomb. (Even though they survived) His short temper can also be triggered instantly if he is rudely awoken when he is sleeping, where he will proceed to use the vacuum function of his weapon to capture whoever disturbed him. However, unlike humiliating the victim, he will do ANYTHING to dispose of whoever disturbed him out of crankiness. Usually, he just launches the person off elsewhere, but if he's on an airplane or anything similar, he will throw them out the window/door. If Scurry Scrumpy finds someone that matches his tastes (Another trickster freak for example), he will try to befriend whoever the person is, such as offering to do weird things in tandem with each other. If it does not succeed, he will proceed to attempt to kill the victim, or leave in a fit of rage, depending on the situation. Though, so far he doesn't seem to have any allies in mischief. Faults and Weaknesses * Scurry Scrumpy has almost the same weaknesses as a regular Demoman. However, he is hard to damage due to his movements. If he is disarmed, being that his multi-functional Scottish Resistance is his only weapon, he will proceed to attack with his bare hands, provided he can't get it back. But if he's facing off against a group,he'll still try to fight, even though in this state he can be easily overpowered if there is no one to aid him. * If Scurry Scrumpy takes damage to the head, depending on how hard the impact was, he will be stunned for a short time, making him a sitting duck to attackers. * Because Scurry Scrumpy's preferred method of silliness is pranks, he could end up pranking a dangerous freak, and could result in immediate death. An example of this is when he tried to prank Painis Cupcake. Needless to say, it did not end well. * It's very much possible that his short temper can be exploited against him, as he could be angered and be lead into a trap out of trying to get whoever angered him, for example. * Apparently his multi-functional Scottish Resistance explodes violently if destroyed, which can be easily done by jamming the barrel. The explosion is strong enough to obliterate his hand if he's holding it. * Scurry Scrumpy also has a secret weak spot that almost no one is aware of; his crotch. It could be possible he is in weird poses all the time to prevent it from becoming vulnerable. If he does end up getting hit in the crotch, his eyes will widen, and he will freeze in whatever position he was before getting hit. A few seconds later, he will turn red, and his head will shake, and let out a strange yell before his torso explodes; killing him instantly. Trivia *Scurry Scrumpy originally wasn't a freak at all. He was originally a throwaway by BriefCasey795 in a GMod tennis with TheInvertedShadow called "Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds". This was because he could not think of anyone to use for the next part, he thought up of a Demoman with various cosmetic items on it. Here he has a slightly different appearance from his current look, as he sported "The Team Captain" instead of "The Glengarry Bonnet". This was changed to prevent possible unintended alliances with RubberFruit in future uses, since in the tennis he first appeared in, he was an underling of him. He also wore the "Merc's Pride Scarf", which is the only item that got removed. Months later, Casey decided to turn his creation into an actual freak, borrowing many things used in the tennis round to serve as things for Scurry Scrumpy. (Theme, movements, etc) *The fact that Scurry Scrumpy wasn't originally a freak but later made into one is a similar case to Stu Pidface's creation, where he also wasn't originally a freak, but later made into one. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 3 (Cameo) *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 9 (Cameo) *Scurry Scrumpy messes with (and kills) someone (First identified as a Freak) *Casey's Crazy Moment (Random GMod/SFM Collab 2 Entry) (Cameo) *First Class Calamity (GMod Airlines Collab) *Never Give Wario Vodka (Vodka Collab Entry) *Scurry Scrumpy Gets Reckless By Other people *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 4 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 8 (Cameo) *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 10 (Cameo, has look from debut video) *Pinkie Pie's Exciting Adventure - Teaser (Cameo) * Scrumpy Accident (Gmod/SFM Falling Demoman Collab Entry) Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Demomen Category:Goofballs Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by AwesomeCasey795 Category:RED Team Category:Reality-warpers